Li Zhu
Li Zhu is a female human of Chinese origin that lives in the 16th Ward of Tokyo. She is alternatively known by her alias "Murasaki", or 紫. Appearance Li is below average height for her age, with a curvy (though not particularly heavy) build. Her skin tone is a medium-light shade. Li’s face is a little rounder than a heart-shape, with a small amount of baby fat softening her jawline. Despite this, her face isn’t quite circular. One of her most prominent and distinguishing features are her cheeks, which are round and often flushed a bright pink when Li is aggravated, irritated or otherwise frustrated (which is often). Li’s eyes are dark and almond-shaped, and frequently-narrowed. Her eyelashes are thin. Perched atop these eyes are a pair of thick but neat square eyebrows. Li’s nose is average-sized and not particularly interesting in shape. Li has a small mouth with a pair of pale lips. Li’s thick dark-brunette hair is short and styled in an unusual yet characteristic way- all of her hair is combed back towards the back of her head. She does not use gel or other products to keep this form, so there is still quite a bit of volume to her hair without the strands being plastered together. Rather, she accomplishes this hairstyle through the use of a couple of neatly-applied bobby pins. When her hair is left unstyled (such as during sleep, or when she is too simply too tired to bother), it is revealed that Li in facts does have bangs (though they are a little choppy and uneven, and frequently get in the way of her daily activities). Li’s hairstyle, to summarize, is simply created with functionality in mind- and very little else. One of Li’s distinguishing features is one short lock of hair, which refuses to be pulled back with the rest of her hair and instead is left loose. Li often wears a baggy black tee shirt with some variety of logo imprinted on its chest, and a short denim jacket over top. This favourite denim jacket of hers is trimmed with red fabric around the bottoms of the sleeves and around the collar, though the inside of the jacket is covered in white fabric. She often rolls up the sleeves of this jacket so that they don’t inhibit her everyday activities. Accompanied with these tops Li often wears a simple black skirt that comes to just above the knees (though she wears a pair of typical black sports shorts underneath so that she can maintain an active lifestyle without worry for flashing others unintentionally). Li sports a pair of navy blue high top shoes with thin white socks peeking out from underneath (these socks come up to a couple of inches above her ankles). She has little decoration on her figure apart from these clothing items, with the exception of a small bracelet of wooden beads on her right wrist. Mask When participating in activities related to her faction, Li sometimes wears a smooth wooden mask that covers the upper half of her face in order to disguise her identity. Its design resembles the face of a sparrow, carved so that its features are alarmingly disfigured and proportioned disturbingly. Somehow, the mask’s expression appears deeply horrified, a juxtaposition to Li’s calm and unaffected behaviour. The mask is painted in hues of bright purple and black, which give an eerie and off-putting atmosphere to the mask in its entirety. Personality your character's personality here. History your character's history here. It can be as brief or as detailed as you like Powers and Abilities is where you can detail your characters unique traits and abilities. This can be anything from general skills such as linguistics, to combat abilities like immense speed. Examples are included below in a general formatting. High strength: of degree of strength, why it is such and how it is used Skilled Swordsman: of skill level, how it is used, and possibly where they learnt it. Combat: can also include combat strengths and weaknesses below : Strengths: : Weaknesses: Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes you can include notiable quotes from your character. Example formatting is included below * "I never eat bananas" - So and so to that person. * "Bananas are like the jungle's pistols." - So and so ranting about bananas. Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia is a trivia section for small facts, and possibly funny about your character. Example formatting is included below. * So and so is deathly scared of bananas Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Ouroboros